Handheld computing devices, such as cellular phones, palmtop, laptop, and similar portable computers have become extremely common. Many business rely on the use of such devices by their employees to conduct day-to-day operations. For example, insurance adjusters may take these devices into the field to store customer reports and digital photographs; medical personnel may use handheld devices in a hospital or clinical environment to acquire and store patient data, refer to patient charts, and have a wide variety of information available to them rapidly. Most business, for various reasons, are issuing employees portable computers, handheld email devices, and other similar devices.
The common feature of these devices is their use of batteries that are specifically designed for a specific computing platform. Unlike traditional alkali-cell batteries that can be purchased at retail locations and used immediately, batteries used in portable computing devices are generally removed from the device for which they are intended, connected to a charger, and then reinserted into the device. Alternatively, the battery may be charged in situ by connecting a power cord to the portable device, but that method of charging greatly diminishes the portability of the device and can require the device to remain within reach of an AC power outlet for the duration of the charging period, eliminating the advantages of a portable device. Often, the productivity of the workers is inhibited during the time when the batteries are charging.
Further, employers are often reluctant to issue multiple batteries to each employee, due to the high cost of specialized lithium, nickel metal hydride, and other batteries used in portable computing devices. Employers also have significant concerns regarding loss or theft of expensive batteries. For this reason, employers are often reluctant to provide a surplus of batteries to their employees, which would permit each employee to have a charged battery ready whenever the battery in their portable computing device is depleted.